


Fallen, but not hit the ground

by crystal_pearl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Demons, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_pearl/pseuds/crystal_pearl
Summary: Adam and Eve were alone, until the first ethereal being fell from above, unto the grounds of earth. Falling at that moment was the former archangel Raphael.From this moment on Heaven did not have three archangels no more and the fallen angels name was not Raphael any more. From there on he was referred to as Crawley.This will be a multi-chaptered story in which you will be able to follow Crowley and Aziraphale from their origins to the present and find answers to questions that were never answered.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Fallen, but not hit the ground

In the beginning there was heaven and there was earth. Heaven was a place of unity and the angels served as one under the almighty. Here we find the archangels Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. Their task was to oversee the work of the angels. Angels like Aziraphale and Lucifer.

God and his helpers created the universe and earth. It was a beautiful time to come into existence. At every moment new galaxies appeared in the void and planets started taking form. Love could be felt from everywhere, without any disturbances. There was no need to acknowledge it, for it was the true state of it all, at that point. The angels would only notice that this was the case, after it wasn’t any more. 

When god created the first humans, this unity, to put it indiscreetly, split because of differences of opinions. Lucifer for example, believed that Heaven and all of God's creations were better off if he overtook the throne of the almighty. 

God did not believe so. 

Lucifer was a very persuasive angel. He could get everything he wanted from anyone he wanted. There were always people around, keeping him company and entertaining him in one way or another. People liked talking to him, because he devoted attention to everyone. The archangels were not happy with groups forming and them not having any control over it. It meant there would be division among them and Lucifer would be able to influence people, for the good or bad. Suspicion wasn’t in an angels' nature, but inquisitiveness was and who would have been there to judge the difference.

The archangels decided to take action and punish Lucifer for his, so they assumed, bad intentions. Raphael was convinced that this was an overreaction and that Lucifer probably meant no harm. He volunteered to investigate and infiltrate the group, to see what was really happening. Raphael believed in the raw goodness in everyone and that all beings should be treated equally, just like the almighty intended them to be.  
He could convince the others to let him do it his way and they sent him off. 

In many ways had the archangel Raphael dissented from the views and way things were done in heaven. But he believed that things were never final. Things would always change in the end and hopefully for the better. But doubts crossed his mind every so often.  
So when Raphael joined Lucifer and his friends one evening, he realised that he wasn’t alone. Michael and Gabriel loved the way things were, especially for them personally. They took full advantage of their status, and they lived for the extravagant things heaven provided. Heaven was created perfect in their eyes and there was no room for change or improvement. 

With every word he and Lucifer exchanged, the desire and hope in Raphael's metaphorical heart increased. Not a single thing seemed wrong or in any way immoral to him. He learned that the people surrounding themselves with Lucifer were people with the same desires and were ready to take action. Raphael reported back to the other archangels that there was no need to worry and that the meetings of the group would stop on their own in no time. He couldn’t have fathomed what he would cause with these words.

And he was essentially right. Lucifer wouldn’t be holding these meeting anymore and then there would be no need for them to worry. 

Lucifer had at this point found a sustainable group of angels who supported him or were just up for a change and the rebellion started. With him fighting were thousands of angels and the archangel Raphael.  
During the war up above, God’s first human creations were living their first day on earth in the Garden of Eden. They were alone and safe, surrounded by giant walls which encircled them. 

The war was brutal. Red clashing with pure white. Wings failing to lift the angel attached to them, causing them to fall. Both sides suffered losses and committed unspeakable crimes. 

Adam and Eve were alone, until the first ethereal being fell from above, unto the grounds of earth. Falling at that moment was the former archangel Raphael. He was the first fallen angel and the first to become a demon. 

The form he took on earth was the one of a black and red, yellow eyed snake. 

From this moment on Heaven did not have three archangels no more and the fallen angels name was not Raphael any more. From there on he was referred to as Crawley. 

Above them, in Heaven, the war had ended. Most of Lucifer's supporters had already fallen and the rest was banished together with him from Heaven. 

God created Hell. 

Hell was home to the fallen. Demons. It was the pure opposite of heaven. While up there things were pompous, clean and simple. The realm underground was a place of darkness, everything new looked worn down the moment it arrived in hell. Creatures which once were created the most beautiful to exist, looked dead behind their eyes and dirty.


End file.
